Gray (BTN)
Gray is an eligible bachelor in Bokujō Monogatari: Harvest Moon for Girl. Gray is the grandson of Saibara, who is the town's blacksmith. He tries hard to work under his grandfather as his apprentice, but often becomes frustrated with Saibara's gruff attitude towards him. He desperately wants to try and impress his grandfather and gain his affection. Despite their many arguments, deep down they are quite similar. Gray can be slightly moody at times, but also has moments of timidness. As he was originally from the city, he hates living in the country in the beginning. Over time he eventually gains the determination to work harder as a blacksmith. When he is not working, he can often be found at the library reading. He becomes interested in Mary, and they will end up marrying each other if you do not pursue Mary. If the player is playing a female character, he will develop a crush on her upon their first meeting. ScheduleHarvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'Harvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Events' Rival Events'''http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/446412-harvest-moon-back-to-nature/faqs/69342 '''Serious Discussion :Trigger: First time you visit the Square. 2nd Spring, Year 1, 1.00pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAV0ed4WqIU&index=15&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Mary asks why Gray is always at the square what’s he doing. Gray says nothing, Mary then asks if he’s Saibara’s grandson and if he works at the blacksmith. Gray says he’s not interested in smithing and that he wants to go back to the city. Mary then says her family came from the city too because her dad wanted to study plants. :Gray says he can’t figure out what he wants to do in the village. Mary asks him what he wants to do that he can’t find, Gray says nothing. Mary tells Gray to try different things to see what he might want to do and then walks away. ---- Gray Borrows a Book :Trigger: Visit the library. 6th Spring, Year 1, 5.30pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RtGl8S50PQ&index=20&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Gray and Mary discus a book he has partially read and is going to borrow. Gray says he’s starting to like the village more; Mary says that’s good and offers to show Gray more good books. Gray thanks Mary. While Gray is walking away, Mary calls out to Gray asking if he will visit again and Gray says yes. ---- Gray is Injured :Trigger: Visit the Blacksmith. 6th Spring, Year 2, 10.00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7ngkuOwx_g&index=24&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Mary will walk into the blacksmith's and witness Gray burning himself. She will ask Gray if he is OK. Gray says he’s OK and Saibara says that the burn isn’t too bad and that he got hurt because he wasn’t paying attention and insults him. :Gray says again that he’s ok and Mary apologizes for panicking and that she doesn’t know how to help. Gray says that’s not true and that Mary helped motivate him do something. Saibara comes back and gives Gray ointment for his burn. ---- Gray & Mary Talking about Book :Trigger: Visit the library. 6th Spring, Year 2, 2.00pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMDYXwAfs_U&index=28&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Mary and Gray are discussing a book that Mary has written. Mary asks Gray what he thinks, and Gray tells her it's even better than her dad's books. Mary states she was nervous because she had never shown it to anyone else before. Gray thinks she should show others and that she could be a professional. Mary humbly says it’s not that great and Gray returns the book. :Mary asks Gray what’s wrong as he walks away. Gray responds by saying his praise isn’t enough to boost her confidence and that he’s going home. Mary apologizes and says that his praise is more important to her than anyone else’s. Gray than says it was special for him to read it. ---- Gray’s Proposal :Trigger: Visit the library. 3rd Spring, Year 3, 2.10pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_J4sm4LHn8&nohtml5=False :This final event will trigger Mary and Grays's wedding 7 days later. Gray mentions that he was promoted to Blacksmith and all that he has left to do is propose to Mary. 'Trivia' *If the player is married to Mary, Gray will still come to the library to read. His dialogue will be the same from before Mary got married. *Gray is shown to be afraid of squirrels if the player shows it to him. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Boy & Girl Bachelors